Lyrissa Syphre (Ancient Legends)
Lyrissa Syphre is a grand daughter of the Daedric Prince Meridia appearing in Ancient Legends. She falls to Mundus for no apparent reason, and has taken it upon herself to actually solve some problems that she perceives are occurring. Levith Syphre is her brother, although they do not seem to be completely related as full brother and sister. Lyrissa apparently has another sister named Eiriana, who is Levith's full sister. Illya Syphre is her niece, and she also has two nephews, one of them being Levith's son and the other being Eiriana's son. Birth and earlier life Lyrissa is born as a daughter of the Daedric demigod Louis Syphre, child of Meridia, and an unknown daedric partner, only known to be a Golden Saint of the Shivering Isles, more of a product of a one night stand than real love. She was trained in many arts of Oblivion, although unlike her siblings, she lacked any significant inner powers that were possessed by her elder siblings Levith and Eriana. Lyrissa herself still had a considerable magicka pool and other natural abilities, though. Thus, Lyrissa was gifted with the five Aurora Keys, which were mystical artifacts that held a sort of unusual power to them, allowing her to store an unlimited number of weapons that were automatically sorted in her extradimensional arsenal. Through training with the keys, Lyrissa gained a strong use of her ability, and could cause massive levels of destruction through her weapon summoning. Lyrissa was also given a proper education in all sorts of subjects and matters. She is well read and travelled due to her very long life, and she knows much about the world of Mundus, which she had visited many times. Lyrissa always gained new insights from her visit to the mortal realms, mostly negative ones. By the collection of artifacts, Lyrissa gained power. With her newfound power, Lyrissa conquered those who stood against her, on orders from her divine grandmother. At one point of time, Lyrissa had once loved a mortal man before, but after a series of events that culminated in his suicide, Lyrissa had hated and looked down upon all mortals for the rest of her extremely long life. She had even fired an entire Aurora Gate Armory's load into her sister Eirana, who was left in a bad state after the attack. It is because of this that Lyrissa forfeited her life bending powers, known as the "Throne of Light". Events in Ancient Legends, Towerfall Lyrissa enters Mundus with her Aurora Gate emptied, with the intention to stop the impending disaster from coming to pass. She begins her journey by collecting artifacts for use as ammunition by her Aurora Gate, so she might fight more effectively, and accompanied the others for the time being, as their goals coincide. Personality and Appearance Lyrissa is very open about her contempt for most mortals, being a daedra that believes herself to be higher than any mortal that has lived. As she was born into one of the highest echelons in the Oblivion realms, there really isn't much that Lyrissa doesn't look down upon. However, this is not due to pride, but simple disdain for others. Lyrissa doesn't find herself as a flawless paragon, she looks down on people because she sees everyone as worthless dirt. Lyrissa has shown herself to have a very cold edge, and does not warm up to anyone, even her own family members. She seems to enjoy and revel in her isolation, and only ever smiles when she obtains new artifacts. Such materialism is born of the fact that Lyrissa has no significant powers, and relies on artifacts to be powerful. Her materialism drives greed and a scheming mind, to obtain every last artifact that can be obtained. Lyrissa is naturally merciless to her foes, dispatching them without a second thought. To her, all life is equal, which is to say, all life is equally insignificant, and can be taken freely if one had the ability and will to do it. Her nature is to devour those who would stand on the other side to her, with no chances given. Lyrissa will only accept an opposing view in a civil discussion, and will crush all those who try to oppose her. Despite all this, Lyrissa herself still cares for her family members, even if she doesn't show it. She rarely shows her concern on the surface, but will still think of how to make them happy from the sidelines, away from scrying eyes. This is because she believes herself to be unworthy of her family, more of an unwanted side product than anyone to be loved. Lyrissa, being born as a descendant of Meridia herself, and having good blood from both parents, is naturally a beautiful woman with the air of a divinity, even if she herself isn't one. Her skin is extremely fair and smooth, and her eyes are a shade of iridescent golden. Lyrissa has an oval face shape, large eyes that have long lashes, along with silky, slightly wavy white hair that cascades down her back, all the way to her waist. Her nose is slim, and Lyrissa has a dainty mouth with pink lips, rather than a more luscious one. Due to her divine parentage, Lyrissa's body possesses flawless proportions, and her features are all in harmony. Many would see her as a maiden of only 18 - 20, as Lyrissa has not aged for a long time. Powers and Abilities Lyrissa is a talented swordswoman with high speed and agility, along with a good amount of knowledge of how to counter any form of attack or riposte. She can easily take on multiple enemies with just swordplay, and is versed in using multiple swords to attack enemies from different angles. Lyrissa is an expert in performing slashing upon drawing her weapon, as her powers allow her to switch between many weapons on the fly. Lyrissa's strength and agility exceeds human limits by far. Lyrissa has full flight capabilities, due to her pair of metallic golden wings. They provide her enhanced mobility in the air or on the ground, and can be used as shields due to their ability to continuously regenerate, as well as the fact they are stronger than almost all weapons. Lyrissa's golden wings can reflect weaker spells back at enemies, and due to their extreme flexibility, can easily flex around enemies to slice them apart from behind. The feathers are sharp, and her wings can slice people apart easily. However, Lyrissa's wings can be cut by sharp enough weapons. Lyrissa has the ability to use light based attacks, like most of her kind. However, this is a limited ability in her case, as Lyrissa can only fire compressed spheres of light and lightning at high speed, to punch through enemies and cause grievous levels of damage if well aimed. This can be charged to fire an explosive sphere, at the cost of a slower preparation time. Through the five metaphysical Aurora Keys in her left arm via channeling magicka into them, Lyrissa is able to make portals that can either summon weapons for her use, or fire weapons like arrows at enemies. This power is known as the Aurora Gate. The keys also automatically retrieve the weapons that have been used. This allows Lyrissa to fire a rain of swords at her enemies, should she have enough weapons stored up. Aurora Gate also automatically repairs damaged weapons and recharges depleted ones. Should Lyrissa break or deplete a weapon, all she has to do is simply to return it to the Aurora Gate. Lyrissa overcharges weapons in her hands, overdriving the enchantments already existing. This makes her use of artifacts actually stronger than when a normal mortal uses them because of her understanding of the basis of daedric artifacts and her naturally high inner power. Goldbrand, for example, exhibited a wreath of white fire in her hand. As with her siblings, Lyrissa has a can create a sphere of light that serves as a diagnostic tool, a light source and a projector for her to call home. It can also channel minor healing powers that can halt the progression of serious wounds and heal minor ones. Lyrissa formerly possessed a mysterious life based spell known as "Throne of Light", which appears to be directly gifted to her by Meridia. What this spell does is allow the user to heal others on a large scale, and even manipulate life forces in a limited manner. Lyrissa lost this ability after several misdemeanors, leading to Meridia to erase it from her mind. Some minor effects from once possessing the spell, such as improved healing rate, and fast stamina recovery, are still present. Lyrissa also has access to a dimensional storage separate from her Aurora Gate that allows her to equip and unequip equipment on the fly, with just her mind alone. This is known as "Auroran Armory". She uses this to store her combat armor and personal sword, as well as daily necessities like money, food, water and potions. Internally, Lyrissa seems to have immortality, or at least an extremely slowed aging, as she doesn't seem to grow old, and is extremely ancient, being nearly two thousand years old when the events of Ancient Legends transpires. She also has a much better condition than most humans, possessing peak strength for a humanoid, and can easily fight against a berserking orc with just brute strength alone unarmed. Besides her enhanced durability, Lyrissa seems to be able to keep her footing and balance better than humans, and her recovery time from stuns is remarkably short. Equipment and Apparel Lyrissa wields a sword known as Animii. The sword is extremely sharp, and cannot be broken. It can be used by Lyrissa to attack both physical and spiritual targets, and deals a lot of damage to non physical beings. The sword also destroys the souls it kills, disintegrating them with golden lightning. She can fire blasts of golden lightning from the sword. Lyrissa also has a unique armor that she wears in combat. It is mostly made of cloth, but has a golden and silver metallic chestplate and greaves, along with what is a long cloak like piece of cloth tied around her waist. On her top, Lyrissa has a cut off long sleeved white jacket that has golden embroidered patterns on it. Other than this, Lyrissa possesses artifacts such as Goldbrand, Chillrend, Sufferthorn and the Akaviri Sunderblade, which she can pull out of Aurora Gate for attacks. Trivia * Overall, Lyrissa Syphre resembles Mugino Shizuri of A Certain Magical Index, save for her golden eyes and silvery white hair. * Lyrissa's combat armor somewhat resembles that of Archer EMIYA from the Fate Series, except feminized and with a different color scheme. * Lyrissa's power resembles the Gate of Babylon used by Gilgamesh of Fate/Stay Night. Unlike Gilgamesh, though, Lyrissa cannot summon the portals too far from her, and she has a higher summoning speed. * Auroran Armory can summon weapons instantaneously, and is even faster than Aurora Gate. * An alternate version of Lyrissa appears in Age of Industry. She is weaker there, but at least has access to magic spells and more innate powers, which this version of Lyrissa lacks. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Daedra Category:Spellswords Category:Cosmic Legacy